


Cooking Up Trouble

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too cute, Swerve." Skids whispered against the other's lips, licking at his nose gently, "I could watch you run around gathering things all day.” He added with a lustful growl deep in his throat that had Swerve’s knees quaking. "Y'know I believe that I have a better idea how to use that batter… You made the frosting already, too, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I love how sometimes my drabbles turn into their own little fanfics. This is one of them. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

It was simple enough to watch the little mech bustle around the Lost Light’s kitchen, gathering ingredients in his red hands and holding pans and other things against his stomach. Skids was rather distracted, however, thinking of things that probably shouldn't have made it to his mind. With most of the crew out exploring the planet they were on, it was all he could do to keep his servos to himself. Licking his lips and teeth in a hungry manner, as well, he cleared his throat while his little lover was ransacking a cabinet, only one of his legs sticking out as he sought something out.

"Oh!" With a soft squeak, Swerve pulled himself back and peeked out at the other from behind his visor. “Hey, didn’t see you there, Skids.” He smiled at him before looking back down, "I was just looking for the chocolate chips. I was thinking about making chocolate chip cupcakes for you. Something tasty, something special, you know?”

"Special? I could give you something special, if you want, Swerve." The lewd grin that spread on the larger mech's faceplates was enough to make Swerve squeak again and blush deeply, only fueling Skids’ fire. "Instead of cupcakes, we could be cooking up trouble right now." He added, the grin on his face was getting wider.

"Skids, we couldn't. I mean not in the kitchen when they’re still a couple mechs aboard." Swerve offered in return, though he seemed to appreciate the thought and gently rubbed a servo over his head. "But definitely later, alright?" With a soft promise in his smile, he set back to working on finding the chocolate chips, disappointed when he found the bag had been half-eaten by someone else. "Ah, slag. Must’ve been the medic."

Shrugging it off, Swerve turned back to his batter and added some fruit, instead. Once everything was ready to go into the oven, he started to set up the cupcake cups, before he felt a thick, heavy servo on his shoulder. Confused, he looked behind him and blushed heavily at the look on the other mech's face.

Skids could’ve swore that Swerve looked more adorable than usual, if that was even possible. And when Skids lifted him up and pinned him to the counter top, leaning in and stealing a kiss, the squeak he gave was too cute for words.

"You're too cute, Swerve." Skids whispered against the other's lips, licking at his nose gently, "I could watch you run around gathering things all day.” He added with a lustful growl deep in his throat that had Swerve’s knees quaking. "Y'know I believe that I have a better idea how to use that batter… You made the frosting already, too, right?" 

With a nod from the bartender, he was hefted up over his lover's shoulder and placed on the island, lying flat. With the frosting and batter in hand, Skids began to drizzle the viscous liquid over his smaller lover's belly, watching it make an even little infinity symbol, and continuing it on for a few loops. With a smirk, he then added a dollop of frosting in the center of each circle, grinning to himself.

"Wh- What are you laughing at?" Swerve pouted his cute little pout, and he looked even more adorable as the smile on his face grew. His body shook beneath the other's touch as he raked gentle servos over his sides, making him whine softly for more contact. Skids chuckled at his adorable, needy whines.

"You look so cute when you're a special little meal for me to gobble up..." Skids offered with a smirk, leaning down and began lapping up the frosting. He just kept licking at that smooth, cool body until it warmed beneath his ministrations. The cheeky grin that spread over his faceplates let Swerve know how much he loved watching him quiver and whine, moaning and blushing, blending slightly with the counter top beneath him. Swerve’s body warm and hungry for some other activities, it was obvious to Skids that Swerve was reconsidering interfacing here. 

“Swerve, baby, open up for me real quick.” Skids purred deeply, moving a servo across the other’s panel. “Your stomach isn’t the only thing I want to taste tonight.”

“Ahh…” Swerve smiled in pleasure but still grumbled out, “Fine, you overgrown sparkling. But, hey, if we get caught, it’s on you.”

Skids heard the panel slide open and looked down to find a short but rather thick spike beginning to pressurize. Skids eagerly licked his lips before he leaned in and began to slurp at the appendage, leaking pre all over the both of them.

The thick spine of Swerve's spike was wrapped around by Skids’ tongue; Swerve bucked his hips radically at a particular movement of the other's expert tongue. An air of confidence surrounded Skids as he was fully intact as he happily played his mouth over his smaller lover's most sensitive part, making him squeak and soon moan and cry out. Soon, the quivering grew quicker, and it was with a certain knowledge of the other's body that he pulled away just in time; right before he was about to come.

With a whined, “Wh- What? Why'd you stop?” Swerve slowly eased up onto his elbows, panting and looking more lust-dazed than ever.

"I thought maybe we could play a different way, to finish us both off." The thick purr of the Skids’ voice had the smaller mech rising to his feet and moving up his body in seconds, rubbing his hips on the Skids’ body as he tried to fit his wet valve over Skids’ unsheathed spike. It throbbed against his belly, and he moved his body to adjust for the height, before slowly slipping down. They both loved this; the time when one of them wanted to show off and make them both as happy as they could get.

Body twisting once the other was fully inside of him, both let loose a low grunt of pleasure as that already tight passage tightened further. As Skids started thrusting hard and fast, his servos dug into the other's hips and he began to slam him into the island, until he felt that tight valve seizing around him, and his own spike twitched and filled the other nice and full with his thick fluids.

Moments later, when the two finally began to come down from their high, Skids smirked and nuzzled the other, his usual show of affection that happened after an interface, before pausing. Swerve had an awfully scared expression on his faceplates, and it looked like something had appeared behind him. Turning to look away from his little lover, he suddenly grew still.

"Oh…! Hey, Rewind… Ah, please tell me you weren’t just filming that.”


End file.
